1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to multimedia content authoring and generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital versatile disc (DVD) authoring application typically provides image transition editing. Digital video effects are available via dynamic video authoring applications, including transition effects which provide interesting transitions from one scene to another, such as fading or dissolving frames, wiping one frame over another, and flipping frames. Creating a transition effect between two different DVD items (such as a combination of menus, titles, or chapters) during DVD authoring requires interoperation of the two applications. For example, a video authoring application may be first utilized to create a transition video between two videos. The DVD authoring application then imports these two videos and the transition video to form DVD content.
A transition video is made based on two associated DVD items with specific playback orders thereof, thus, to embellish the scene change therebetween. Any change in menu layout or the playback order of the associated DVD items may make the original transition video unsuitable. Repeating similar editing steps to render another transition video, however, is troublesome.